1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery management system (BMS), and more particularly, to a BMS for determining a defect of a relay between an inverter and a battery used in a vehicle using electric energy, and a method of controlling the BMS.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle that uses an internal combustion engine consuming gasoline or heavy oil as a main fuel causes significant pollution such as air pollution and the like. Thus, recently, in order to reduce pollution, much research with the aim of developing electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles has been actively conducted.
An electric vehicle uses a battery engine that operates using electric energy output from a battery. The electric vehicle uses the battery, in which a plurality of chargeable secondary battery cells are formed as one pack, as a main power source, so that the electric vehicle does not generate exhaust gas or much noise.
A hybrid vehicle indicates a medium type between an electric vehicle and a vehicle using an internal combustion engine, and uses two or more power sources, e.g., an internal combustion engine and a battery motor. Lately, a combination-type hybrid vehicle is being developed to use a fuel cell that directly obtains electric energy via a chemical reaction by sequentially supplying hydrogen and oxygen to an internal combustion engine, or to use a battery and a fuel cell.